A-class Mission: Elements Revived
---- Izar stood at the train station, looking thoughtfully down at his journal as he read through the last few pages. His pen tapping at the blank space he had left in case he was ever allowed to "remember" the event that was meant to be written there. After a few moments he closed the journal, stuffing it into his cloak, before staring down at his watch. Akumu walked briskly up to the train station, her hands tucked into the pockets of a loose navy blue hoodie, looking as nonchalant as one could. As she approached Izar, she slowed down, slipping her hands from their place. "When does the train get here?" She asks, looking down the track to see if she can spot it. Her dark hair is pulled back into its signature ponytail, a large yellow scrunchy keeping it in place, though her red-rimmed glasses were missing. A pair of mid-thigh length black athletic shorts accompany her hoodie, and a small leather backpack hangs down onto the small of her back. Izar smiled, pulling down the hood of his cloak as he saw Akumu walking toward him, at her question he checked his ticket just to be sure "Another five minutes" he states before passing her ticket to her. "Thanks for helping me out with this by the way, have you ever been to Bosco before?" he asked. Akumu shrugged her shoulders. "I need money, and your the only person other than Itari that I can stand, and he's busy doing whatever it is that outgoing people do. The other jobs are too trivial and don't pay enough," She says curtly, turning he gaze back up to Izar. "And I haven't been to Bosco before. Typically, slave country isn't a popular tourist attraction." She deadpans, turning her attention away from Izar to look at the train tracks. "But, I can't worry about that now, since I most likely won't have to deal with it anyway." Izar nodded, smiling a bit at her deadpanned humor, "I suppose I understand" he said with a light shrug. "It's an awful place, that's for sure. I'd have gone by myself if I could have, but the job said two or more" he said as the train whistle could be heard from down the tracks. Akumu watched as the train approached the station, gradually losing its speed as it came closer. "The destination is of little consequence so long as the job goes smoothly. Don't let your flashy magic get in my way or I'll end you along with the monsters we're supposed to defeat," She says as the train comes to a screeching halt in front of them. After about thirty seconds pass, passengers begin to exit, filling the once semi-quiet station with loud chatter. As the last of them filed out, Akumu quickly boarded the train, barely remembering to show her ticket to the conductor as she did. She grabs the seat as close to the exit as she can, which is three away, other passengers still occupying the first few seats, and sits next to the window, slipping her bag off her back and onto her lap. She pulls the hoodie up over her head, revealing a light gray t-shirt, and folds it up and resting it against the window. She lays her head on her makeshift pillow, though she doesn't close her eyes, instead fixating them out the window. Unlike their Dragon counterparts, Phoenix Slayers didn't get motion sickness, but Akumu did get restless if she had to sit still too long. If she was able to relax and fall asleep, she could probably avoid the worst of it, which is what she planned on doing. Izar wasn't sure if she had meant that as a joke or a threat, regardless, he was surprised by her eagerness to board the train, leaving him in the dust as she did so. He made his way onto the train, after showing the conductor his ticket he scans the seats for Akumu, finding her three seats away from the exit looking as though she had already made herself comfortable. He sits across from her but decided against saying anything as she was clearly already focused on the world beyond the train. He, instead, decided to pull out his journal and continue writing, sneaking glances up at her every once and a while. Akumu could still see Izar glancing up at her from her peripherals, and refrained from sighing at his attempts to be sneaky about it. Shifting, so she could focus her attention more on what was outside the train rather than within it, her green eyes began to glaze over the longer she looked. However, unlike what she had planned, she was getting bored rather than tired. Sighing in defeat, she shifted into a seated position, looking over at Izar. "What're you writing?" She asked. Izar looked up from his journal, shifting to sit more upright "nothing much, I'm just adding where I took the job and when I asked you to help me out with it. Is the scratchy sound of the pen on the paper keeping you up?, I can stop if it is" he said, already beginning to close the small book. Akumu shook her head. "No, you're fine, I just have trouble keeping still for too long is all." She says, looking back out the window. "I probably should have brought something to read," She says absentmindedly, resting her head back against the window. The world outside zooms by, which just makes Akumu want to move even more. A smile formed across Izar's face "Ah, restlessness. The spirit of a wanderer may lurk within you yet" he said jokingly. He thought for a moment, "It may be a poor replacement but if you'd like, I can requip any of my journals?. Though I warn you, the earlier the journal the poorer the penmanship" he said. "The spirit of a wanderer exists in those who dream of a world where they can be free. I've already found that," She says though her heart isn't completely in it. Akumu allows his offer to shift in her mind for a few moments. "How about the one you wrote in right before the one you're writing in right now?" She asks, holding out her hand so she can accept the book. Izar listened to her words, satisfied with her response, requiped a similar journal to the one he already held and handed it to her "This one's mostly filled with the jobs I've taken in the past year but help yourself" he said with a shrug, letting go of the book. Category:Aaniimee Category:Blackdagger01 Category:RP